What a Tangled Web We Weave
by aryssamonster
Summary: Oliver likes Miley, who likes Jake, who like Lilly, who likes Jackson, who has no idea what's going on. There're no problems when these feelings are kept hidden but what happens when they all come out into the open? Will new feelings be discovered?
1. Oliver's thoughts

**So, after months of nothing, I finally decided to write this. I made a trailer for this a looooong time ago. On my youtube site (link on my profile). Check out the trailer before you read this. And here is the story!

* * *

**

OLIVER'S THOUGHTS 

She's so pretty. I mean, look at her. Gorgeous blonde hair, incredible green eyes, perfect skin, not to mention her voice… She's an angel!

Hannah Montana is a veritable angel. Everything about her is perfect.

Well, except for one thing.

Hannah Montana? Yeah, she's my best friend. I go to school with her, I hang out at her house, I go to the beach with her, I get to be backstage at every one of her concerts, since I'm her most devoted fan and all. See, Hannah is just a mask. A mask worn by one Miley Stewart, freshman at Malibu High School, and my best friend.

You would think it would be totally awesome for my best friend to be the hottest teen popstar in this universe, but there's a slight problem.

If I'm in love with Hannah Montana, does that mean I'm in love with Miley too? Miles is my best friend and all, but…I have no idea what to do with myself. I devoted two years of my _life_ to my Hannah Obsession. And then, everything changed in that one afternoon. The afternoon that changed my life. My life was changed that hour…that came after…noon…

Alright, so you guys get the picture, right?

I can still picture Hannah, _my_ Hannah, standing on the beach, pulling off her wig, and telling me.

_"I'm Hannah Montana. Me, Miley." _

I took the shock well. I mean, I didn't land in a coma or anything…

…

Alright, so I fainted on the beach! What's it to you?

_"Come on Oliver. Let's face it. The girl that you thought you loved is standing right here, and the truth is, you don't love her." _

But, see…that's sort of the problem right there...I think.

We hugged after that.

_"Anything?" Miley asked. _

_"Nope," I replied, trying to sound convincing, "In fact, it's kinda awkward." _

The thing is, I did feel something. Little shivers, going up my spine, and my heart skipping a beat. And, I admit it, that scared me. The _last_ thing I wanted to happen was for me to fall in love with Miley. I convinced myself in those few seconds after the hug that those…feelings…were just because, I was hugging Hannah Montana. Even though she was just Miley, my mind hadn't really accepted that fact, and tricked me into thinking that I was hugging Hannah. And, seriously, if you're hugging your celebrity love of two years, even if she does turn out being your best friend, _something_ is going to happen…

…I think…

I guess I've finally resigned myself to the idea that Hannah Montana is no more than a disguise, so that my best friend can have a normal life. But, accepting the fact doesn't make me any less confused.

Every time I go to one of her concerts, seeing Hannah…er, Miley, onstage, singing her heart out, makes _my_ heart flip. Maybe I haven't completely gotten over 'Hannah'…or maybe, just maybe, it's something worse.

* * *

**Yeah. So do you guys like it so far? Lemme know.**


	2. Hannah's thoughts

**Wow! I love the response I got to this story. 15 reviews on the first chapter? Thanks everybody! This chappie's a little short, but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer without going into too much repetition of the actual episodes. I'll update maybe...tomorrow or day after? Tell me in a review if you think I should update soon. haha.

* * *

**

HANNAH'S THOUGHTS 

You know, I'm surprised that nobody has figured out that I lead a double life yet. I mean, come on.

_You've got the **best of both worlds**_

_Underneath it all, **I'm just like you.** _

_I'm the girl you know **but I'm someone else too. **_

My song lyrics are enough to suggest it, I'm sure. But so far, everyone is clueless.

There are only two people outside of my family that know my secret. My (meaning me, as Miley) best friends Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott sort of…accidentally found out. They were never meant to know, trust me. I thought it would make things as complicated as telling an alligator from a crocodile when you don't know a thing about animals.

And I guess it sort of did. I mean, Oliver was totally in _love _with me (meaning me, as Hannah) and I was afraid that maybe, just maybe, if he knew my secret, he'd be in love with me (meaning Miley). And seriously, I did _not_ want my best friend to be in love with me!

And then Lilly…she was my number one (female) fan. She had a Hannah obsession too. I didn't want to find out how she'd take the news of me, mega-popstar Hannah Montana, actually being me, her not-so-famous-best-friend Miley Stewart.

But, I guess they had to find out eventually. I hated keeping secrets from them. I felt like a rotten person. Everything worked out in the end, of course. And, to quote my own song, **it's a crazy life, but I'm alright**. Welcome to the world of me, Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart…or Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana. After all, I was Miley…I mean, am Miley…or…are Miley? I'm Miley before I'm Hannah…or was Miley before I was Hannah… Oh, whatever.


	3. Miley's thoughts

Miley's THOUGHTS

He has movie-star good looks…of course, maybe that's because he _is_ a movie star. Jake Ryannnnnn. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Mrs. Jake Ryannn.

…

No! I'm not psychotic! Or obsessed. I just happen to think that with Jake being the star that he is, and me being the pop sensation I am, we'd make a perfect couple. Of course, Jake can't know that… I can't have him knowing that _I'm _Hannah Montana. Not after that talk we had on the set of Zombie High. I don't think Jake would take it too well if I told him. He might think Hannah was using him. Which, I know I wasn't…I think… I guess you _could_ say that Hannah _did _continue the conversation with him only to find out how he felt about me… But technically, I didn't use him…

But, whatever. That's all in the past now. Becaaaaaause, four months from next Saturday, he said. When I get back from Romania we'll go on a date he said.

Well guess what?!

Four months from that Saturday is tomorrow!

Jake got back yesterday, and how cool is it that I was the first one to see him? He didn't seem as happy to see me as I though he would be. But I'm guessing he was just tired. He had just gotten off a flight from Romania to California. There's bound to have been some jetlag. And take it from Hannah Montana, jetlag is enough to make even the sweetest person irritable towards the people they love.

But even though he seemed a little off, we set up our date for Saturday. Which is tomorrow! I'm so excited.

Jaaaaaaaaaaake Ryaaaaaaaaaaan.

Saturday can't come fast enough.


	4. Jake's thoughts

**Gaah. I feel so bad for not updating. Sorry guys. My life's been a little hectic lately. This is the first day I've been home since Friday afternoon. :O**

**So here's a chappie for ya. They look _so_ much longer when I write them out in M.Word. But don't worry. Eventually the story'll get to a part where the chapters are a lot longer.**

**I have a link to a 'movie poster...book cover...w/e' I made ****for this story****(and one for The Inevitable. I'm quite proud of them)**** up on my photobucket if you want to see it.  
**

**:) Enjoy the psychotic ramblings of a our resident TV star...**

* * *

  


JAKES'S THOUGHTS 

You know, as nice as Romania was, I'm glad to be back in Malibu. My school is here, my friends are here, the girl I like is here…

I know, I know. I'm supposed to be with Miley now. It _has_ been four months since I kissed her, after all. We even have a date for Friday. She's so excited about it, which is why I didn't say anything about it before. I don't want to hurt her, but…

So, before I left from Romania, I liked Miley, right? Well, while I was gone, I had a chance to think about things. I mean, it's totally obvious that Miley and Oliver are in love. Why interfere with destiny? I might as well move on to someone who won't end up leaving me for ol' 'Smokin' Okin', right?

There was this one girl. One girl that would call me almost every day, and email me on the days she didn't, just to see how I was doing. She never pressed for details about my movie. She was just checking up on me. Making sure that the stress of acting wasn't getting to me too much. She'd tell me stupid jokes that she'd heard at school, or fill me in about funny things our friends did. She kept me up on what was going on at home. She talked to me like a normal person that was taking a vacation, rather then a famous actor off shooting a movie.

That's how Miley talks to me too, sort of. But Miley's kind of…clingy. When Miley talks to me, there's always this awe in her voice. Like 'oh my gosh, I'm dating a famous person,' is what's going through her head. But _she _talks to me like a friend. And _just _a friend. And that's kinda nice, you know? I don't get that often.

So to get to the point, you know that Lilly Truscott? Miley's bestie? Yeah. She's pretty hott. And funny, and sweet, and cute, and she _definitely _won't leave me for Oliver.

So yes, I admit it. I like Lilly. A lot. I'm pretty sure she likes me too. She did when I left for Romania, at least. I might actually have a chance with her. I'll see how things go Saturday. And I guess everything will just go from there.


	5. Lilly's thoughts

Lilly's THOUGHTS

* * *

Why is it that girls have to go and fall for someone that they know that there's no way that they can have? Why? Just answer me that. Cuz that's what I always do. Seriously. Every time.

Like in fifth grade there was this guy, Will, but of course I wasn't allowed to like him because my friend Cynthia liked him. And then in seventh grade, I really liked this guy Ben, and he liked me too. But I couldn't go out with him when he asked me because this friend of my friend Shelly's had broken up with him, like, three months before. And then awhile ago there was Jake Ryan, but we all know where that went. He and Miley are together now, and you _so _aren't allowed to like your best friend's boyfriend. And now, well…

I should fully make a list of the guys I can't have, since I keep falling for them. Stupid Lilly. Stupid, stupid Lilly.

**THE OFFICIAL LIST OF GUYS THAT I, LILLY TRUSCOTT, AM NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE (in accordance with social standing and the Girl Code)**

Your friends' boyfriends. (total no-no)

Your best friend's crush (Girl Code rule numero, like…1 or 2)

The mega-popular guy at school ( -cough-Jake-cough-)

Actually, where I am socially, I'm not allowed to like _any _semi/somewhat/anywhere-near popular guy.

Your friends' exs. (for a respectable amount of time. How long 'respectable' is depends on how nice your friend is.)

And then, perhaps worst of all (since it seems to happen a lot on TV and it never ends well). A totally BAD thing to happen to anyone. Something that's just unacceptable (on tv, at least) and happening to me, meaning I can't be with him, which is why I hate this list a whole lot. (…yes, I did put extra sugar in my breakfast cereal today.)

So, number 6 on the list of guys I can't have is…

Your best friend's brother

Yes, that's right. I, Lilly Truscott, have fallen for someone totally weird, and sorta disturbing, and funny, and cute…and the one guy I most definitely can't have.

The one, the only…

Jackson Stewart.

How I could've fallen for _Jackson _is beyond me. Sometimes I wish we had more control over the people we crush on. Because, I would _not _have chosen to like Jackson. Not in a million years…

I think.


	6. Jackson's thoughts

Jackson's THOUGHTS 

I've been thinking, and I think I've decided something useful. Maybe. It depends on who's using the information.

Ok, so it's not useful in the least, but it is true.

Freshman are weird.

Miley and those friends of hers, Lilly and Oliver've been wandering around for the last few days scribbling in various colored notebooks. Like, Lils has an orange one, and Miles has a green one, and Oken's got a blue one.

I got curious, so I asked Miley what the book was for. Apparently, it's some school project. A life journal, or something like that. I never had to do that assignment when I was a Freshman. Or maybe I did but I never actually did it. I wouldn't know. So I decided to ask what the heck a life journal was. But I couldn't ask Miley. I'd look stupid, and that'd shatter the image of the genius big brother she thinks I am.

Being the genius one I am, I brought the subject up at lunch one day. And Thor had the answer.

"A life journal's a journal where you write about your life, doncha know," he said.

"Um…thanks Thor," I rolled my eyes. Thor's not so bad once you get used to him, but then…he has his moments.

When I thought about it though, a life journal kind of sounded like fun. So I bought myself a bright yellow notebook, and here I am. Writing something. Who'd of thought I'd _write _when I got bored?

…I wonder what the Freshies are writing about. I'm gonna try to read what they wrote. This could be fun.

Super Spy Jackson is on the case.


	7. Oliver's thoughts 2

Oliver's thoughts 

Miley went on the date with Jake a couple of days ago. I guess things went ok? I don't know. Neither of them would really spill anything about it. So it could've gone terribly. Miley could hate Jake now. They could've split. Maybe Miley confessed to Jake that she's desperately in love with me…

Am I jealous? No, I'm so not jealous. There's not a jealous bone in my body. Some arm bones, and leg bones, yeah. But no jealous ones. My eyes aren't turning green. They're brown. Just like they're supposed to be.

I'M NOT JEALOUS THAT MILEY LIKES JAKE INSTEAD OF ME! Stop pressuring me!

…

Alright. You win. Maybe I'm a little jealous. But, how can I help it? Miley's…Miley! And Hannah. But mostly Miley. And Miley's beautiful, and smart, and talented, and incredible and…and I seriously need to get a hobby, you know that? I mean, I spent two years totally obsessed with Hannah Montana. I loved her. And then when I found out that Miley was Hannah, I never stopped loving Hannah. I just started to love the girl underneath the wig too.

And it isn't fair that _Jake freaking Ryan _had to ask her out before I got to. And don't you dare not believe me when I tell you that I totally was going to…eventually. Honestly! I was going to ask when…well, alright. So I always intended to ask her out, but…I never managed to get up the nerve.

ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I admit I'm a coward. And it's like…scientifically proven that cowards _never _get the girl. I need to formulate a plan, I need to grow a backbone, and man, I need to go to the gym. Why would Miley like me? Me, who wore inflatable muscles to the first day of high school (which totally didn't help me at all. I got a total of _zero _phone numbers that day.)

I guess it doesn't really matter though. No matter how much I work out, Miley would never like me. Not with Jake Ryan around. I don't have a chance next to him…


	8. Miley's thoughts 2

* * *

Miley's THOUGHTS 

Jake and I had our date a couple of days ago. I guess you could say that it went well…but it could've been better. Jake was himself, sort of. He was still a little distant, but he acted the same as always.

I can't blame it on jetlag this time. After all, he got off the plane long enough ago to recover from that. Could it possibly be that he just doesn't like me anymore?

No. That couldn't be it. Wasn't it _him _that was, like, totally in love with me before I ever realized that I liked him? Wasn't it _him _who asked me to the seventies dance three times? Wasn't it _him _who randomly kissed me that day four months ago?

Yes, it was. And I'm not convinced that you can just…get over feelings like he had for me _just like that_. It's not like after four months _my _feelings changed. I still love…er…like him. I still want to go out with him…Don't I?

I know I do…at least with the old Jake. He's been acting so different since he got back. Maybe something happened with his family that I don't know about. Maybe he realized that the reason that Frankie Muñez didn't do that movie was because it stunk. Maybe he thinks that the movie will ruin his acting career!

And maybe, just maybe, I should mind my own business…I don't need to know everything that goes on in Jake's life. No, I'm not that desperate. I could live without knowing…I'm not _that _curious...

Yeah right.

We all know I'm dying to know. I _need _to know. If he doesn't like me anymore, don't you think that I should be the first to know? (And if that's the case, I'll probably be the last. That's just how things work.)

Should I talk to him about it? Should I wait a few days and see if he'll just…I don't know…go back to normal?

I know. I'll call Lilly. She'll know what to do. And if she fails…Hannah can call Tracy. Although Tracy _is _the biggest gossip I know…Maybe Tracy isn't the best idea…Yeah…Lilly…She'll know what to do.


	9. Jake's thoughts 2

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. I feel really bad about that. But this time, I had honestly nothing I could do about it. My laptop got a virus on it, and my dad had to fix it. Meanwhile, I couldn't remember where I left off in this story, so I couldn't work on it. Plus, I started summer school on the 2nd of July. I'm taking Biology (eww. I wanted to get it out of the way, since in September, I wouldn't want to be a Junior taking it with a bunch of Freshmen.) By the way, this is totally disregarding the Achey Jakey Heart episodes, even if I used his real name in there.**

* * *

Jake's THOUGHTS 

Miley and I had our date, and there's one thing that I'm sure of now.

There's no connection between us. Back before I left, there was this…I don't know how to describe it…this little voice in my head telling me 'this is the right thing to do. Miley is the right girl for you.' But that little voice doesn't talk to me about Miley anymore. It talks to me about Lilly. And only Lilly.

I see her, and my heart flips. That used to happen with Miley…But then again, this is how I used to feel about Miley, four months ago. I'm not really sure what happened. I mean, I know why I was able to explain it away so easy. I wrote about that last time. But I don't know why it happened. Somewhere in those four months, my feelings for Miley just...faded. (Which makes me wonder how strong they really were in the first place.)

I have to break up with Miley, I know that. It's not fair to her to lead her on. And hopefully, Lilly still wants me. (But who wouldn't? I'm Jake Ryan!) I should break up with Miley soon...but I can't bring myself to do it. Some say that I'm a little, well, self centered (crazy, I know) but I really am human under it all. I wouldn't want to hurt Miley. But I don't feel right about pretending to like her either...

I know what I should do. The problem is doing it. Maybe I could write her a letter or an email?

No. That'd be lame.

Or maybe over the phone...I guess it would probably be easier if I didn't see her while I was talking. _That _would make everything worse. Especially if she cried. Jake Ryan doesn't flinch at crying girls...Leslie Ryan, on the other hand, doesn't like it. (By the way, the fact that my name is really Leslie **_never _**leaves this notebook.)

I wonder if Lilly likes the name Leslie...


	10. Lilly's thoughts 2

**Well, I decided that since I made you wait so long, I'd give you TWO chapters for the price of TWO CHAPTERS! (Basically, comment both chapters. Otherwise, I'll be sad and I probably won't ever upload two chapters at the same time anymore.) :) On that happy note, enjoy chapter two of two!**

* * *

Lilly's THOUGHTS

Why _him_? Why Jackson? My best friend's brother. A guy I've known for almost as long as I can remember.

Why _now_? Why just as I'm starting high school? A Freshman _so _can't fall for a Junior. There's something taboo about that, I'm sure.

Why _this_? Why these feelings? I'm not supposed to have the strongest crush I've ever had on _Jackson_.

Why _them_? Why boys? They make everything so freaking complicated.

And I think that that last question will never be answered. –le sigh- They should send a team of like...psychiatrists or something to figure out how boy brains work. I think Miley would wanna know about that too. She keeps calling me to complain about Jake acting weird. But not that _I'm _complaining or anything. I'm perfectly fine with listening to her drone on and on about Mr. Ego. Yeah, he's my friend, but sometimes I wonder if he's ever wished the whole world was filled with clones of himself...If that ever happened, boy would he be in for a shock. More then one Jake Ryan on the same planet? Bad. More then one Jake Ryan on the same country? Still bad. There doesn't need to be more then one of him! The whole world would fall into a pit of egotistical, stereotypical, popular...ical, actors. And the world already has enough problems without that.

Now...where was I again? –reads back through entry.- Oh. Right. Jackson. I really wish I knew why I liked him in the first place. He's just so... Jackson! And when I was younger, I never liked him much. But now...well, you get the idea.

And something I know? Miley can _never _know. If she knew that I liked her older brother... –shudders- I don't think it would go over well with her. First she'd freak about me liking him, then she'd freak at me for not telling her, and then the process would probably just repeat. And then I'd probably go end up becoming a hermit and living on the beach...or in a cave...or maybe even I'd learn to breathe underwater and go live with the dolphins! Yeah...Dolphins...Or I could always get a face transplant. Don't those usually work?


	11. Jackson's thoughts 2

**WOO! I finally updated! Yay me :) haha. **

* * *

Jackson's THOUGHTS 

You know? This whole 'super spy Jackson' thing isn't working so well. See, maybe as freshmen-like as those freshmen are...they're actually a little bit smarter then I gave them credit for. I mean, I _still _haven't managed to get a hold of one of those stupid notebooks. They don't let those things out of their sight. _At all._

There must be something totally interesting in there. Stuff I could use for blackmail. (This is the part where I laugh like Rico.)

Well, maybe I'm not quite evil enough to actually blackmail them...or maybe I am. Depends on how I'm feeling. But this could definitely make things interesting. Hey! I'm an older brother! What do you expect? Me to make life _easy _for my little sister and her friends? Heck no. I'm not that crazy. I am an older brother and I _will _do what is expected of me. And that's to...shake things up a bit in my darling sister's world.

I'll bet those notebooks are filled with gushy icky things about who they all like. It doesn't take a genius (even though I so am one) to figure out that Oken's is all about Mileyyy. Everyone knows that he's totally in L.O.V.E with her. Well...everyone except her. And then Miles' is probably filled with useless facts and such about Jake Ryan. I really don't like that guy...And Lilly's...yeah, I don't know about Lilly's. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like Oken. And I know she doesn't like Mr. Zombie Slayer. Not anymore at least.

So who does the lovely Miss Truscott like? (I stroke my chin as if I had a goatee...which would be cool. I wonder if I could pull that look off...) These are the questions that haunt me...

I meant the thing about Lilly...not the goatee thing...

I wonder if I could pull off a goatee...


	12. Oliver's thoughts 3

**Sorry it took so long to update...again. I'm in the midst of getting ready for school (eww) and I went on vacation a week and a half ago, plus we had friends visiting for the weekend from out of state. Things have been slightly hectic. But don't worry! Last night I wrote the next...two chapters, I think, of this story and I plan to write more today, since I have time to kill before I go to the beach. So enjoy, review, have a good day. :)**  


Oliver's THOUGHTS

I've decided something. Considering my current status as Miley's dorky best guy friend, and the fact that that doesn't look liable to change anytime soon, I have decided that what I really need to do, even more then go to the gym, is move on.

I've loved Miles long enough to know her preferences in guys. I've tried to measure myself up to them tons of times. Obviously, it didn't work. I mean, I don't have 'movie star good looks' or 'a charming personality.' I'm not graceful or dignified or anything along those lines. I don't have control over what I say a lot of the time... I'm just nothing that she looks for in a guy.

Which is precisely why I've come to the conclusion that I have no chance in the world of her liking me back and that if I want to live out the rest of my lonely days in peace, what I should really do is just...distance myself from her, I guess. Not think about her constantly. Not call her every time I get bored. I guess I _could _try hanging out with Lilly more often...'

Oh who am I kidding? I'm weak! I know I can't do that.

_But I have to. If I don't, I'll never get over this crush._

But you **love **her. You can't get over love... I don't think.

_Sure you can. Why do you think there are divorces?_

You aren't being helpful, Mr. Hyde.

_Neither are you Dr. Jekyl...loser. Jekyloser._

What kind of comeback is that?

_I have...absolutely no idea._

I'm not schizophrenic!

_Are you sure about that?_

God, please save me now.

I'm at a point where I'm not even safe in my own head. What the freaking heck is wrong with me? No wonder Miley chose Jake. I'll bet Jake doesn't talk to himself...although he does stare at himself a lot. That has to count against him _somehow_...right?


	13. Miley's thoughts 3

**I hate how school interfers with my writing time. Haha. Anyway, I have two more chapters written after this one, so as soon as I can find the time to transfer the files, I'll update. :)**  


Miley's THOUGHTS 

Lilly didn't know what to do.

Thanks a lot, _bestest friend_.

I hung out with Oliver and Lilly today. We went to the beach and got ice cream and ran and screamed, just like little kids. Just like the old days.

Those were **the **days.

You didn't have to worry about who-liked-who or love or any of those relationship dramas back then. The biggest concerns little, _little _kids had were what ice cream flavor to get and how many sand castles they could build in a day. Boys were icky. Life was _so _much easier when they had cooties. Girls could be friends without having to think about whether or not you were being backstabbed. Friendship was innocent; boys and girls included.

I miss those days. Now, when I look around, I see my high school. A pretty campus, yes, but that's spoiled by the fact that people can't go for a half a minute without saying curse words.

Being Hannah Montana is a lot of fun. I love performing. What I don't love? Competition. Especially when that competition makes sure you know that they hate you. –cough-Mikayla-cough-

My friends are great. Oliver and Lilly are the best. But now, sometimes Lilly and I get in fights. We always make up, but sometimes it takes a couple of days. And with Oliver...well...sometimes I just have to ask myself what the heck is wrong with me when I'm around him. I know he's my best friend and that we're _just _friends... and that's how I want it, right?

I really wish I knew what I want. I used to know that I liked Jake. Now, I have no idea how I feel about him anymore. I don't really know how I feel about anybody that isn't my family or Lilly.

Yeah, I miss the old days. I'll bet the world looks pretty different through five year old eyes. I'll bet it's a whole heck of a lot nicer.


	14. Author's note

I'm really sorry about not updating. I've had a lot going on recently, and I decided that I would like to have at least three chapters done before I update again. That way I won't have to be frazzled trying to get everything updated.

Currently, I am almost finished with _What a Tangled Web We Weave... _As soon as I finish the next...two-ish chapters, I'll update.

With _Midnight's Gift_...It's really complicated to write, so I am working on it, but as I want it to be a really well written story it will probably be updated less frequently.

Honestly, I completely forgot about _Playing Cupid_. I realized that I hadn't finished it last night. I'm working on that. Next chapter is partially done.

_Operation: Canada_ is a little more complicated. My best friend and I are writing it together, but she's taking some really hard classes at school, so I hardly ever see her. Hopefully we'll be able to update again soon, but it all really depends on homework levels on her part.

I've decided that I'm taking _The Traveler's Anomaly_ off the site, for multiple reasons. I ran out of ideas, I don't have the time or motivation to finish it, and I just didn't really like it.

So everyone, just bear with me. I'm trying to balance school, homework, writing fanfiction, and writing my book all at the same time. And at the moment, fanfictions are not taking priority. I'll still update. It's possible that random one-shots will pop up from time to time, but I won't be starting any new stories until I finish the ones I'm writing now.

x3 Lyz


	15. Jake's thoughts 3

A/N: All spelling errors in this chapter are intentional, as much as it killed me to do it. Yes, notsensitive is meant to be one word.

Jake's THOUGHTS

I'm going to do it today. I'm going to break up with Miley. And I guess I should probably wait at least a week before I ask out Lilly, right? Otherwise, all the girls are going to think I'm notsensitive or...something. Plus Lilly probably wouldn't say yes if I was...unsensitive? Is that really the right thing?

Maybe the word I'm looking for is more like...

Oh, I have no idea. I'm not so good with words. I'm pretty sure that it isn't notsensitive. Unsensitive doesn't sound right either...

You know, I've been seeing a lot of Miley's brother, Jackson, lately. He randomly walks by me sometimes. He'll come stand next to me or something and like, laugh or something when a group of people walks by. Maybe he's trying to become more popular or something. It's kinda weird. He sneaks up behind me all the time.

Exsensitive?

No.

I have nothing else really to talk about. My new movie's coming out soon, but...that's not really interesting.

Wow. I didn't realize until just now, that without talking about Lilly, I have, like, no words in my head. Lilly's all that I really, seriously think about. She's taking over my mind!

Maybe she knows about the ancient art of evil-mind-control. The zombies in my latest movie knew that. But even if she is a psychic freak, I'll still like her. Just like they said in Teen Bigfoot. 'The only thing bigger then his heart were his feet.'

Insensitive?

YAY!

I got it.


	16. Lilly's thoughts 3

**Yay! I'm at school right now. In the computer lab. And I remembered to put this up on the documents a couple of days ago. So guess what!?! YOU'RE GETTING AN UPDATE!**

Lilly's THOUGHTS

Wow. Today was kind of...totally random.

We had a minimum day at school, so I decided to go to Miley's after school, but I had to run home to drop off my backpack. By the time I got to Miley's house, she'd disappeared. Jackson was there though. He said that Miley and Robby Ray ran to the store to get ice cream before I got there.

Obviously, they weren't fast enough. If they _had _been fast enough, I wouldn't have been left standing in a totally awkward silence with the guy I have a massive crush on for TEN WHOLE MINUTES.

-Please excuse this interruption as Lilly tears out her hair-

-/end insanity-

Jackson kept looking around, like he was looking for something. I have no idea what he was looking for. I guess it wasn't there though, since he never picked anything up. We just kind of sat there.

But then Miley walked through the door. I jumped out of my chair and jumped at her.

"MILEY!" I screamed. "I LOVE YOU!"

Hmm. Thinking back, that wasn't really the smartest thing to say was it? Miley looked scared. Jackson just raised an eyebrow.

"What'd I do?" he asked at the same time that Miley asked, "What did my brother do to you?"

Oops.

Note to self: Think before you talk Lilly. It can't be that hard. People supposedly do it all the time.


	17. Jackson's thoughts 3

**My dad did something crazy to my computer...So I got my file over onto this other computer that has internet! Yay updates!  
**

Jackson's THOUGHTS

It has taken me a full week and a half, but I FINALLY got a look at what some of the froshies are writing. Yay Super-Spy Jackson!! I've been following Jake around and let me tell you, that boy isn't very good at keeping his personal, private thoughts personal and private. That notebook was left _everywhere_. He even left it in the science lab once...the period before I had science...So when I just so happened to see a gray notebook that had his name on it, who could blame me for sneaking a peek?

And now I know that if Miley ever saw that notebook, she would be devastated. Looks like little mister movie star has it bad for Miss Lilly-Pad Truscott. And I don't like that any more then Miley would.

...wait...what? No...it couldn't be...but is it? I couldn't be feeling all defensive because I want Jake to like Miley. It couldn't be because I like –shudders- Jake. So it has to be...

But that can't be right! She's two years younger. She's a _freshman_. I'm a Junior! That just isn't done! I mean, the Juniors don't associate with the Freshmen, much less date them. That just wouldn't fit. Not to mention none of my friends would ever let me forget it...Miley too, come to think of it. Oliver too, since he'll agree with pretty much anything Miles says. He's in love with her after all. (Yeah, I saw his notebook too.)

But that can't be right. I need to think about that just a little more...

Well coming back to the main point here...

I think that, as impossible as this sounds, super-spy Jackson is crushing on Lilly-Pad Truscott.


	18. Weren't you paying Attention?

**So we're gonna pretend that those entries spanned over the course of the month, because honestly, I ran out of ideas for them. And I wanted to start this part of the story. :D**

**So here we go. Into the actual _story_ part of the story.**

Normal P.O.V.

"Ok class, now that the life journal assignment is over, I would like to do something a little different," the English teacher, Mrs. Cormaci, said.

"Different's good," Lilly whispered to Miley. Miley nodded in agreement.

"I am going to assign each of you to another person in the class. You will give your assigned partner your life journal, and they will correct it for things like grammar and spelling. Then they will hand your journals in to me, and I will grade both you on your assignment, and your partner on their editing. Does that make sense to you?"

Lilly, Miley, Jake, and Oliver's mouths dropped open.

"You mean…people are going to _read _what we_ wrote_?" asked Oliver, horror struck.

"Why yes, of course," Mrs. Cormaci looked surprised. "I told you that at the beginning of the assignment. I told you specifically not to write anything that you wouldn't want anyone else to read. Weren't you paying attention?"

The four teens shook their heads, dumbstruck.

"Tsk, well. There's nothing to be done about it now," Mrs. Cormaci gave them disapproving looks. She began to pair people off. Finally, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jake were the only ones left.

"Miley Stewart, you are to give your life journal to Oliver Oken." Miley's face paled. "Oliver, you are to give yours to Jake Ryan." Oliver looked as if he was about to pass out. "Jake Ryan, yours will go to Lilly Truscott." Jake's eyes widened. He mouthed the words _oh no_. "And Lilly…I'm afraid that there's no one left in the class for you to give yours to…" Lilly relaxed visibly and slumped in her seat. "Oh wait…Miley, I never assigned someone to you. Lilly, you will give yours to Miley."

"No!" Lilly cried involuntarily. Miley shot a confused look at her. "I mean…no…way…No way I got my best friend. What good luck." She smiled forcedly.

"Nice save," Oliver whispered after Miley looked away. "What's in there that you don't want her to see?"

"None of your business," Lilly whispered back. She clutched her orange notebook to her chest and slumped lower in her seat to repeatedly bang her head against the back of the chair. "What about you Oliver. I'll bet your notebook is filled with pages and pages of your unrequited love for Mi...a certain _girl_..." Lilly caught herself. Oliver nodded slightly.

"Touché," he whispered.

"Class, please switch books."

It was as if the death march began to play as each teen passed over their precious notebook to their assigned partner. What was in those books was meant to be secret. For the author's eyes only. And whether or not Mrs. Cormaci believed that she really had told them not to write personal things, no one in the class could remember her specifically saying that.

Now, all secrets were about to be revealed. Hidden feelings would no longer be hidden. And worst of all, each knew in their hearts that their friendships were about to be strained more than ever.

**Good? Bad? Just kind of...mediocre? Let me know. The purple button likes being my messenger.**


	19. Please tell me I misread

**Bahahaha, the reactions. Those are my favvvvvorite parts. Get ready for...DRAMA! Well, not really. That comes soon though. After they all finish reading the journals. And to all the people who want longer chapters, I'll definitely work on that. **

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I sat in my room, on my bed, trying to do my English homework. But I couldn't open her notebook. That green cover taunted me. Her name in the upper right hand corner seemed to dance before my eyes. Miley Stewart. Miley Stewart's life journal. Miley Stewart's _journal._ What was in here was obviously private. I could tell that from the look on her face when she handed it to me. But, honestly, I don't think that that's the reason I couldn't bring myself to look.

Thirty entries in this notebook, probably all about Jake. All about how in love with him she was. I didn't know if I could take that. After all, I was in love with Miley. She had noooo idea about that, I hoped. Well...she would find out once Jake told her. Since he _would _tell her eventually. That's what couples do. They talk, right?

So I sat on my bed for a half an hour, having another nice little internal battle with myself. Whether to read the journal, do the work, and get a good grade or don't read it, wonder what was in it the rest of my life, and fail. After a long argument, the academic side of me won out and I opened the cover of Miley's life journal.

_Entry 1._

_He has movie-star good looks…of course, maybe that's because he is a movie star. Jake Ryannnnnn. Rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Mrs. Jake Ryannn._

This was going to be a long assignment...

**Miley's P.O.V.**

A cup of loco hot cocoa in hand, I made myself comfortable on the couch. Lilly's orange notebook sat, untouched, on the coffee table. I stared at it. This book could quite possibly hold some of my best friend's innermost thoughts. And even though Lilly was my best friend, I was afraid to read it. What if it had things she didn't want me to know in it? From that look she gave me in class, I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Which, in turn, sort of made me mad. What if it _was _filled with things I didn't know? Lilly was supposed to tell me everything! It's part of the best friend's code...right?

It was morbid curiosity that led me to pick up the notebook and turn to the first page. My eyes quickly scanned the page. Lilly's style of writing had me laughing...until I got to one certain section. One sentence that left me wondering whether I should laugh or scream.

_ Yes, that's right. I, Lilly Truscott, have fallen for someone totally weird, and sorta disturbing, and funny, and cute…and the one guy I most definitely can't have._

_The one, the only…_

_Jackson Stewart._

After re-reading that section, I decided to choose the latter.

I screamed.

**Hmm...I liked this chapter. Did you?  
**


	20. Rico Type Laughter

**So I was home sick from school today and I decided that rather than laying around, feeling sorry for myself and wishing I was at school (seriously. I like school.) I would write the next two chapters of this story! (Thank you, thank you. No applause. Cash and credit card only...hahaha) I also wrote a new story for the book Twilight, if any of y'all are into that.**

**Hopefully, updates by this weekend. But I'm not making any promises. It all depends when I can actually get enough time on the computer to put the chapters up, which involves transferring files from computer to computer.**

**Anywho. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Jake's P.O.V. **

It was Sunday before I remembered that I had homework to do. Correct the life journal. Right. I could do that. I had my mom send me Oliver's blue notebook from home over express shipping. After all, I would rather do the homework in my vacation house in Greece then in my mansion at home. I was sitting in my lounge chair on my private beach when my manager brought the notebook to me.

I yawned as I opened the book and read the first page. Right_, Hannah Montana beautiful_._ Hannah Montana perfect_._ Hannah Montana is Miley Stewart_. I already knew all of that. Bo-ring. I flipped to the middle of the book. _Hanging out with Miley_. _Laughing with Miley_. _In love with Miley_.

Hang on.

Oliver's in love with _my _girlfriend?

...Oh well. I already knew that too. I just got proven right! Yay me! I dropped the notebook in the sand and closed me eyes. Now was my time. Jake time. Jake Ryan tanning time.

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

What?! That couldn't have been right. I reread the page of Jake's journal over and over, trying to process what I had just read. Jake Ryan could _not _be in love with me. He was Miley's _boyfriend_! My best friend's boyfriend couldn't possibly like me. That would be so...so, _so _wrong!

But according to this, Jake liked me. A lot...EEW!!!! That's so gross. Jake is such a loser. A cute loser, but a loser nonetheless. I have to stop this. I have to make myself less appealing...I have to hide.

What will Miley think? Ohmigod, what _will _Miley think if she finds out? She'll think I'm stealing her man. She'll think I'm purposely trying to steal her boyfriend. I'M NOT A BOYFRIEND-STEALER! Besides, I haven't liked Jake in a long time. I like Jackson now.

How can I make Jake not like me? I don't know how to make someone like me in the first place, much less STOP liking me!

School is going to be so _awkward_...

**Jackson****'s P.O.V **

Miley screamed. Loudly. So loudly, I winced, then shook my head. Girl drama.

"You ok Miles?" Dad called up the stairs.

"Eww, eww, eww," I heard her mutter before yelling "Yeah!" down the stairs. The muttering started up a few moments later. " Jackson? _Jackson_Why didn't Lilly _tell _me this? How _could _she?"

What? Did I just hear my name in connection with Lilly's?

This sounds like a job for _SUPER SPY JACKSON_!

I crept up the stairs and knelt in front of Miley's door. It was open a crack, so I could see Miley sitting on her bed, an orange notebook in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She was indecisively opening the phone, dialing a number, and closing it again. It looked like she was trying to decide who to call...or who not to call...Wait...wasn't that orange notebook Lilly's? And wasn't that probably Lilly's phone number she was dialing? That's what it sounded like from the keytones.

Oooooh.

That notebook must have something veeeeery interesting in it if Miley's this mad. I must say, I believe Super Spy Jackson has a new mission.

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	21. I Think I Love You

**And...I feel terrible for making you guys wait so long for an update. I'm horrible, I know. I won't do that again. In fact, I've finished this story. There are two more chapters. So enjoy, and I promise, I'll update again by Friday. (I have Mock Trial rehearsals, plus a competition on wednesday.)**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Monday's are never happy. The students of Malibu High School were sure that was a scientific fact, whether it was because of simply coming back to school or because the day is cursed. The kids of Mrs. Cormaci's class especially dreaded the Monday morning after they switched life journals. They straggled through the classroom door with looks of dread on their faces as one by one, they handed their personal notebook-sized soap operas to the teacher and took their seats.

Lilly was careful not to look at Miley as she sat down. A flicker of annoyance crossed Miley's face. She turned her face to her left, away from her secretive best friend, hoping that no one was sitting there yet. Sadly, someone was and he was looking right at her.

"Hey Miley," Oliver smiled crookedly. A blush crossed Miley's face before she managed to tear her gaze away and stare at her desk instead.

"Hey Oliver," she said. _Please don't bring it up, please don't_, she thought fiercely. _Please **do not bring up the life journals**_.

Oliver seemed to get the hint and said nothing more. He nervously wrung his hands under his desk, wondering what he was going to do. He couldn't leave things like this, knowing now that he liked Miley and Miley...well, Miley didn't know how she felt about Jake anymore.

_If she isn't madly in love anymore, maybe I'll have a chance, _Oliver thought hopefully.

Jake, as usual, didn't get to school until five minutes after the bell rang.

"Sorry Mrs. C," he grinned sheepishly at the teacher. "My plane got in late. I was in Greece over the weekend." Mrs. Cormaci gave Jake a sharp glare, but took his pass anyway.

Oliver ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and looked down at his desk. _You have to do it eventually, Oken. You have to tell her how you feel._

Miley was tapping a pencil against her notebook, agitated. She couldn't understand how her best friend of all people wouldn't tell her about who she liked. _Well...I probably should forgive her. I mean, if she had a brother that I was in love with, I probably wouldn't want her to know...But then, she could have told me anyway! It's not like I would have burned her at the stake or something._

Lilly was fidgety, glancing between Jake, who would wink at her if he caught her gaze, and Miley, who was avoiding her gaze altogether. _I wonder if Miley hates me now. She _has _to understand though. If it had been anyone other then Jackson, I totally would have told her. Stupid heart. Stupid me. _

The time in class seemed to drag on for hours before lunch arrived. There was only five minutes left in class time when Oliver finally talked himself into making a move. 'I need to talk to you at lunch,' he wrote shakily, passing the note to Miley. She read it quickly, and gave him a short nod in reply. A moment later, in an attempt to reconcile with Lilly, Miley passed the same note to her friend. The blonde bit her lip nervously, but nodded in assent. She, in turn, passed the note to Jake, who sat in front of her. He grinned cheekily and winked suggestively at her. Lilly rolled her eyes in disgust.

Finally, with the promise of homework that night, the bell rang, releasing its Monday weary students to their lunches. The class swarmed out the door, leaving only Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jake in the room. The four looked at each other, wondering where they should go to talk.

"How about...the library?" Miley suggested. The others agreed, following Miley out the door.

_They would look good together_, Miley admitted to herself, picturing her best friend and brother together. She was beginning to accept the idea. It was starting to occur to her that Jackson seemed to like Lilly as well. At least, she thought so. There was only one way to know for sure...

She inconspicuously pulled out her cell phone and texted her brother, saying to meet them in the library; that there was something that had to do with Lilly and him going on. If he showed up, Miley would know that he really did have feelings for her friend.

"Alright," Miley whispered, once the four of them had settled themselves at a table in the back of the library. "I think we should probably all just...admit to each other what we wrote in our life journals...It might help us work out our...problems."

"Like an AA meeting?" Jake suggested loudly.

"Shh," the other three hissed at him.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'll go first, if you want."

"Go for it," Miley rolled her eyes. Lilly stiffened as Jake began to talk.

"Miley, I'm really sorry," he began. "I kind of...think we should break up." Miley frowned. This was exactly what she wanted...wasn't it? She liked Oliver, after all. But why did _Jake _feel like that?

"I kind of like...Lilly," he blushed and looked at the blonde across the table. Oliver's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jake," Lilly whispered, "I can't...I don't... I mean, there's...someone else..." He nodded sadly.

"I kind of figured."

"Who?" asked Oliver curiously.

" Jackson?" Lilly asked, looking up at Miley's brother, who was walking towards their table.

"You like-" Oliver began loudly.

"SHH!" Miley, Lilly, and Jake hissed.

"Hey Lilly," Jackson smiled crookedly. "Can we talk?" Lilly nodded, looking as if she was wondering if she were awake. Jackson offered her his hand, helping her out of her seat. As the pair walked out of the library, Lilly looked back at Miley in confusion. Miley just grinned and drew a heart in the air with her fingers. Lilly stuck her tongue out at Miley, but blushed nonetheless.

"Well, I guess we all know that Lilly loves Jackson," Oliver laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure that Jackson feels the same," Miley smiled knowingly.

Jake just leaned his chin against his fist and pouted.

"Miley, you still have your confession to make," Oliver reminded her.

"So do you, Oken," Miley teased. "Besides, you already know mine."

"But it would be _so _nice to hear you say it out loud," Oliver pleaded.

"You go first."

Oliver readied himself to speak, but he caught a glimpse of Jake's face and frowned.

"Miley, can we...?" he trailed off, looking pointedly at Jake. Miley understood.

"Yeah, that would probably be better," she agreed. The two got up and walked out of the library, deciding that they would rather talk in private. They decided that a small, empty classroom would do fine.

Miley sat on top of a desk while Oliver stood.

"Alright Ollie," she smiled nervously, "speak."

He took a deep breath.

"Miley Stewart," he began...he paused, not knowing how to continue. Miley gave him a reassuring look, so he started again. "Miles...I'm pretty sure that...that I'm in love with you."

**Good? Bad? Just kind of...mediocre? Let me know. The purple button likes being my messenger.**


	22. Thanks for Everything

**Aaaaah. Only one more chapter after this! -Alyssa tears up-**

**Haha. Not really. I'm actually really relieved that this story is almost finished. Then I don't have to update anymore. But, anyway. Enjoy the penultimate chapter. **

* * *

"Lils, did you know I'm a secret agent?" Jackson grinned, karate chopping the air. "Like my sweet moves?"

Lilly giggled. "Of course, sensei. Pretty sweet."

"You're impressed, no?"

"Hmm," Lilly pretended to deliberate. "I don't know about that one." Jackson's pouted comically.

"It's alright," he said after a moment. "I didn't drag you away from your oh-so-brilliant friends to show off my ninja powers."

"Oh?" Lilly raised an eyebrow. They were in the courtyard of the school now. "And what did you take me for?"

"To talk, of course," Jackson said matter-of-factly. He sat down on a patch of grass and motioned for Lilly to join him.

"What happened to your 'no freshman/junior communication rule?" Lilly asked.

"You're a special freshman," Jackson replied honestly. His voice and eyes softened. "Lilly, I need to tell you something...It's kind of important."

"Umm...ok..."

"First off," he began, "I would like to commend you on your privacy skills. You kept that yellow notebook of yours very secret while I was trying to get it."

"You were trying to get my life journal?" Lilly asked in surprise. " Jackson!"

Jackson held up a hand. "In my defense, you yourself are a very secretive person. You made me curious." His eyes softened again. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Lilly's heart stopped when he said the word 'love'.

" Jackson, I-"

"No," he interrupted. "Let me finish. Lils, you're cute and smart and funny...I know you're my sister's best friend...but I can't help but feel like..." his breath caught and he had to pause for a moment. "I can't help but think that maybe...just maybe...you're, you know...the one."

Lilly had to process what he said for a moment before she could react. Jackson loved her. Moreover, he thought that she could be _the one_. Her breath increased as she understood the meaning of what he'd just said.

Jackson, however, didn't seem to understand her silence.

"Well...if you don't feel the same..." his voice was etched with sadness. "I'll just...go then..." He stood up, and it took Lilly a minute to process what he meant.

" Jackson!" she called after him. "Wait, please."

She jumped up and caught his arm.

"Jackson," she steadied her voice and looked at him with as much intensity as she could put into her stare so he would know that she was serious. "I love you. Ok? I am completely in love with you. I have been for awhile."

Jackson lifted his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"Please tell me you're serious," he whispered.

She looked into his eyes for a second before making a decision. She leaned up and kissed him gently. After she pulled back, his eyes remained closed.

"Does that convince you?" she asked softly. He snaked his arms around her waist and drew her up against his body. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes...will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly laughed. "Of course, loser." She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It wasn't until a couple of people near them started applauding that they realized that they were still in the middle of school.

-----LJ-MO-LJ-MO-LJ-MO-LJ-MO-----

"You're what?" Miley asked.

"Umm...in love with you?" Oliver's brown eyes shone nervously.

"I...wow...umm..." Miley blushed brightly. "Are you sure Oliver?" Oliver frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure..."

"Well...are you sure it's not just..." Miley looked around quickly to make sure that they were alone. "Are you sure that it's not just the fact that I'm Hannah? You used to think you were in love with her too..."

"No Miles," Oliver smiled. "I'm sure it's not that. I think you're much cooler than Hannah."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," Miley laughed.

"Compliment. Trust me on that one," Oliver replied. "I like Miley much better...but the question now is...how do _you _feel?"

Miley sighed. "I don't know, to be honest. I mean, up until a month ago, I thought I loved Jake. But I don't. I don't even like him as a friend anymore. And then I started feeling differently about you...I'm confused."

"So," Oliver frowned, "what should we do?"

"I think that we should, you know, go out a few times," Miley suggested. "See how we deal with changing our relationship before we try anything drastic."

Oliver agreed, slightly disappointed. This wasn't quite how he had expected this to go.

"Oliver," Miley said softly, motioning for him to come closer. "Don't be disappointed. I know that I could fall in love with you. In fact," she looked down, embarrassed, "I think that I've already started. We just need to...I don't know. Take it kind of slow."

Oliver smiled happily. "I can do that. Except...let me try something?"

Miley nodded, wondering what was going to happen. Oliver nodded and walked closer to Miley, slipping an arm around her. His eyes searched hers for permission to continue. She nodded. Oliver leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. Miley's eyes slid closed. She was amazed at the feel of being with Oliver. She never expected to feel the electricity that she could feel coursing through her veins when he kissed her. It felt right to be with him, she knew that.

"Alright," Oliver said dreamily as he pulled away from her. "I can take it slow. Now I just have something to look forward to when you make your decision."

"You'll wait for me right?" Miley asked worriedly. "I swear it won't take long for me to adjust...but you'll wait, won't you?"

"Miley," Oliver said gently, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I would wait forever. I love you remember?"

"Thank you Ollie," Miley smiled, blushing again. "For everything."


	23. The End!

**Ok. So I can't honestly say that I think this ending did any justice to the story. And I can't really say that I'm proud of it either. However, this is the only ending I could come up with. So enjoy. This is the end... -runs away to avoid pitchforks and torches-  
**

* * *

EPILOGUE

After two dates, plus eating lunch, just the two of them, for three weeks, Miley and Oliver finally assumed a steady relationship. They were together for eight years before, finally, Oliver proposed.

Jackson and Lilly were on again, off again through the two years that Lilly was in high school after Jackson graduated. They kept saying that it was too hard to have a relationship while Jackson was in college. But they were never apart long. They honestly loved each other too much. They, too, were married six months after Miley and Oliver were.

Jake had many, many relationships over the course of high school and college. It wasn't until he was a Junior in college that he found someone he really clicked with. He and Sarah (known as 'Saint Sarah' back in high school) eloped.

Their freshman year of high school was the first, and only, time that Malibu High School gave out the assignment of keeping a life journal. Mrs. Cormaci retired at the end of that year, saying that high school drama had taken at least ten years off of her life. That wasn't strictly true, since she died at the age of 104. However, she did acquire gray hair much earlier than was expected (which she also attributes to having taught Jackson when _he _was a freshman.)

Moral of the story? Paying attention in class has serious benefits. But in the cases of Miley, Oliver, and Lilly, daydreaming actually brought them what they wanted most in life. So, dream often. Love fiercely. Keep friendships strong, for friends are what can get you through the hardest times of your life. Most of all, live your life to the fullest. You only have one to live.


End file.
